User talk:Bigbird96
*'You are at my current talk page. Go to page 1 here and page 2 here' *'ANY RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED WHEN SEEN.' Welcome Message Click here to view! --Bigbird96 04:44, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 1st Comment ! yay ! i HAVE FIRST COMMENT ! Which I never had before, still this is not the main point i leave this message... Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Pics of your penguin? Hey Bigbird, I know we have never met, but how do you get a picture of your penguin?--Ms. Maddieworld 14:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Mission Awwwwwww, that was very nice of u to take photos. I would like to do it again with you. Do u always go online at that time? Plz tell me a time for tommorows mission (same time?) I'll be on Northern Lights tommorow! I usually go on Northern Lights Anyways! Tel me if u can make it tommorow. 6:30 PST, OK? I havn't thought of a mission yet, but I will! Mission 2 OK, so this time now is about 9:00 EST, can we do the mission then tommorow? On server: Northern Lights? Mission Can u also take pics again? O and I may be a little late because I wake up at 6:00 PST, Which is 9:00 EST Waddle On The Last Pen The Last Pen is my sister we was joking in your igloo with the hearts! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 07:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Missions of the week. Here are the upcoming missions. Friday: Fall Fair! We enjoy ourselves! Saturday: Fall Fair Safety! Have fun at Fall Fair and Make sure ppl r safe Sunday: Migrator! We will do a mission about the Migrator. More info later Monday: Rockhopper! We make sure ppl r having fun at the Migrator! Tuesday: Treasure Hunt! We relax playing Treasure Hunt and other games. A mission STILL Wednesday: Penguins that Time Forgot Pt. 2 REMEMBER: They are still missions. -Brookelas = | Meet me for a mission! It's to do with the fair! Meet me on at 8:50 PST Tonite (PM) Thx Waddle On -Brookelas Mission Hav any ideas on the mission? Also wat time do u wanna do the mission at? Thx again for the pictures! Waddle On -Brookelas Time OK Tommorow 9:30 EST OK? -Brookelas Mission Sneak Peek I will give you 3 hints on the mission. 1.We are prepered for it 2.It is gonna be to do with Treasure Hunt 3. Something happens to the Cove, Pizza Parlour,Beacon, and the Bonus Games Room. It is still only one mission. Same time as today, 9:30 EST and I may be on a little earlier. Have any ideas? R U excited? Waddle On, Brookelas Turth? I would like the truth. Do u really like my missions? -Brookelas Thnx Thanks for the truth. Should I continue making missions? -Brookelas Time The Time for mission: ASAP, And server: Aurora -Brookelas Mission OK I did the mission alone today (I still did it) but I am still gonna give u a sneak peak of tommorows mission! 3 Clues 1. It is to do with Rockhopper 2. Most of it will NOT take place on the Migrator Ship Hold etc. 3. We will see RH's biggest secrets! R U xited? Plz tell me if ur coming or not OK? Waddle On P.S. - It will be at 9:15 EST, 6:15 PST . Time tommorow: 10:00 EST -Brookelas Time rechanged I am gonna see u on shout box at 10:25 EST. Then we will choose a server and we will start the mission at 10:30 EST. Waddle On! -Brookelas Mission Tommorow The mission today will start soon, but you may want a sneak peek of what tommorows mission will be about. Here R 3 clues. *It is a continueation of the Penguins That Time Forgot Mission *We will need lots of puffle power- more than last time too! *We will be doing lots of work out of the Stage too! Plz tell me if u can make it, 10:25 EST tommorow, and tell me whan I shall stop making missions because making them is fun but hard. -Brookelas U Decide! U choose the time that u for sure won't miss It can be anywhere in between 9:00 EST-11:00 EST OK? Waddle On -Brookelas Costume OK at 11:00 pm EST and the costume will be the same Penguins That Time Forgot mission. This will be sorta a continuation of the last one. Waddle On -Brookelas Missions of the Week/ A sneak peak Here is the list of missions for the week. Thursday: Fall Fair Part 2. Friday: Penguins that Time Forgot Part 3. Saturday: Mystery on the Dojo! Sunday: Party Memories! More info later. Monday: Gift Shop Coins! Tuesday: Game Day! Wednesday: Music Jam. More info Later And u may want a sneak peek. Here is one of tommorow. So, -It'll be another FUN day/ -RH is included a lot. -A room that we will check out is the Snow Forts. And wear a Fall Fair costume and plz tell me wat time u wanna meet at. -Brookelas Thanks Thanks for sorting out my prank bar. bang jan who rocks 07:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Time: 10:45 EST -Brookelas u here now -Brookelas Mission Plz tell me if ur here or not. I wanna do the mission -Brookelas Missions We will stop the missions until Thursday. U choose a time that we meet here at EVERY night starting Thursday, OK? Also, I will let u pick wat missions u wanna do Waddle On -Brookelas Mission I will see u at 9:00 EST tonite. -Brookelas Award Hope You Like It! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Mission Plz meet me on Shoutbox at 9:15 EST on the dot. -Brookelas I saw you at Abominable Hey bigbird, I saw you at abominable, you were reading the newspaper in the ninja hideout. -Jedi4847 Missions I am busy tonite+tommorow nite, so we will cont. on missions on Thursday. Big/Brook missions! This week, we only have 6 missions Friday: Ninja Mission on PFC Saturday: Ninja mission on CP Sunday: Penguins that Time Forgot celebration! Monday: Furniture Secret! Tuesday: Sky Mission/ Mini Festival of Flight! Wed. Black Puffles Secret! Waddle On, we hav none tonite -Brookelas my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Oops WAT THE HELL WAS ITHINKING? I CAN'T QUIT!!!! -Brookelas Birthday Happy B-day Bigbird! When id ur b-day? I wanna make a b-day award for u! -Brookelas